tmnt_2012fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Operation: Break Out
Operation: Break Out ist die vierundzwanzigste Episode der ersten Staffel der 2012 Animationsserie. Handlung Während eines Übungskampfes im Versteck der Turtles versucht Donatello, April, die dabei zusieht, zu beeindrucken. Doch gerade durch diese Ablenkung wird er so übermütig, dass sein Gegner Raphael es gleich nach Donatellos Erfolg schafft, den Spieß umzudrehen und den Sieg zu erringen - sehr zu seiner Freude und Donatellos Scham. Als er daraufhin erfährt, dass Donatello immer noch nicht über April hinwegkommen kann, reagiert er ungehalten auf dessen Absicht, extra den Prügelknaben spielen zu müssen, und weist schroff jede weitere Hilfestellung für dieses Unternehmen zurück. Nach dem Kampf beginnen sich die Turtles zu entspannen, als April eine merkwürdig verschlüsselte akkustische Nachricht auf ihrem Laptop erhält. In der gleichen Nacht gelingt es Donatello, die Verschlüsselung zu knacken, und entziffert die akkustische Mail als eine Nachricht von Aprils Vater, in die er mitteilt, dass er zu einer geheimen Kraang-Anlage am Rande von Queens gebracht wurde. Zuerst will Donatello seine Brüder, die gerade schlafen, informieren, doch dann entschließt er sich, um Aprils Achtung wieder zu gewinnen, die Sache allein durchzuziehen. Kurz nach seinem Aufbruch aber wacht Leonardo wieder auf, und damit stolpern auch die anderen Turtles über O'Neils Nachricht und machen sich unverzüglich zur Verstärkung ihres Bruders auf. Gegen Morgengrauen erreicht Donatello das Versteck der Kraang - getarnt als Autowerkstatt - und schleicht sich ins Gebäude, wird aber von einigen Wachen entdeckt. Beim anschließenden Beschuss wird die Kontrolltafel einer Hebebühne, auf der Donatello gerade steht, beschädigt und der Turtle infolgedessen ruckartig um einige Dutzend Stockwerke unter die Erde befördert. Dort gelingt es ihm, einer weiteren Entdeckung zu entgehen, und findet seinen Weg zu einer Kontrollzentrale, wo er über einen Überwachungsmonitor Kirby O'Neil ausfindig machen kann. Geschwindt betätigt Donatello den Öffnungsmechanismus, doch das hat zur Folge, dass sich dabei alle Türen im Gefängniskomplex öffnen und damit ein weiterer Gefangener der Kraang unabsichtlich in die Freiheit entlassen wird. Dieser begibt sich zu einem bewachten Raum, frisst die dort anwesenden Kraang-Wachen auf und klaubt sich dann eine Reihe von Ausrüstungsgegenständen zusammen ... Währenddessen setzt Splinter das Kunoichi-Training mit April fort, diesmal mit einer meditativen Technik, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit im Kampf schärfen soll. Als sie sich in Trance versetzt, hört April einen seltsamen Ton, der sie in die Kanaltunnel leitet, wo seltsamerweise mehrere Kraang herumstreifen. In einem abgelegenen Abflussgewölbe entdeckt sie schließlich den Grund: einen aktivierten Kraang-Kommunikator. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass nur sie, nicht aber Splinter, dessen Signal hören konnte, beginnt April zu vermuten, dass dies der Grund sein könnte, weswegen die Kraang so speziell hinter ihr her sein müssen. In der Zwischenzeit gelingt es Donatello, O'Neils Zelle zu finden, doch dann werden sie von dem anderen Gefangenen - den Donatello kurzerhand "Newtralizer" tauft - gestellt und angegriffen. Inzwischen finden auch die anderen Turtles ihren Weg in den unterirdischen Komplex und geraten in den allgemeinen Tumult hinein, der durch "Newtralizers" Ausbruch ausgelöst wurde. Bei einem Versuch, sich und O'Neil vor Newtralizer und den Kraang in Sicherheit zu bringen, schließt Donatello sich beide versehentlich in einer der Gefängniszellen ein, und gerade als er versucht, die Tür wieder aufzukriegen, werden seine Brüder in unmittelbarer Nähe mit Newtralizers Raketenwerfer beschossen, und durch die Explosion geht die Tür auf und vereint die Turtles wieder. Nun zuerst von Newtralizer und den Kraang - kurz darauf nur noch von Newtralizer - gejagt, fliehen die Fünf wieder in die Autowerkstatt an der Oberfläche zurück, wo der Newtralizer sie jedoch einholt. Zu einer Konfrontation gezwungen, gelingt es erst Michelangelo, ihren Feind scheinbar auszuschalten, indem er einen Wagen von einer der Hebebühnen auf ihn herabfahren lässt. Doch als die Turtles die Werkstatt verlassen, zeigt sich Newtralizer viel zäher im Nehmen als gedacht ... Die Turtles bringen O'Neil in ihr Versteck, wo eine überglückliche April ihren Vater endlich wieder in die Arme schließen kann. Trotz seiner vorhergehenden Kritik hebt Raphael seinen Bruder als den Helden des Tages heraus, was April mit einer Umarmung dankt, die Donatello vor Glück glatt ohnmächtig werden lässt. Doch stellt sich die Flucht O'Neils als Teil eines finsteren Plans heraus, in welchem ein neues Bündnis zwischen den Kraang und dem Shredder gegen ihre gemeinsamen Feinde eine zentrale Rolle spielt. Und die Tragweite des Planes wird offenbar, als O'Neil im Versteck der Turtles in dem Augenblick, wo er seine Tochter in seine Arme schließt, schlagartig eine bösartige Miene aufsetzt ... Zitate * Donatello: [hält Raphael auf] Was zum Teufel sollte das?! * Raphael: Was denn? Das war nur ein wenig Spaß. Du weißt, wie sehr Mikey die "Donnie-Marionette" mag. * Donatello: Mann - April hat dabei zugesehen! * Raphael: Ganz sicher hat sie's auch ... [bemerkt Donatellos betrübten Gesichtsausdruck] ... gemocht. - Warte mal! Glaubst du immer noch, dass du eine Chance bei ihr hast?! * Donatello: Nun ... ich meine, ich ... * Raphael: Wow! Das ist so reizend! - und so armselig. Das ist einfach 'arm-reizend'. Wenn du April beeindrucken willst, dann halt mich gefälligst da raus. * [Donatello klemmt eine Kraang-Wache unter einer Hebebühne ein] Donatello: [stolz] Ich glaube, du brauchst einen Tune-Up! Ha! Yeah? Stimmt's? Hab' ich recht? Wer ist hier der Held!? [Da wird Donatello von drei Kraang-Wachen beschossen] * Donatello: HEI-LI-GE KUH!! - [kleinlaut] Keine Antwort benötigt! * Donatello: Was ist das für'n Ding?! * O'Neil: Du musst versehentlich ein Alienexperiment der Kraang freigesetzt haben. * Donatello: Es scheint zu einer Familie der Salamandrae zu gehören, wenn ich mich nicht irre! * Kirby O'Neil: Mit dieser Schnauzpartie ist es ganz klar ein Pleurodelina - ein Molch! [beide entgehen knapp einem Sprengsatz ihres Gegners] * Donatello: "Molchelmörder" würde da eher passen! - Nebenbei, sagen Sie Mikey besser nicht, dass ich etwas ohne seine Beteiligung benannt habe, er ist bei so etwas ziemlich protektionistisch. * [Die Turtles entdecken den Eingang zum Gefangenenkomplex und einen von Donatello ausgeschalteten Kraangdroiden] Raphael: Er muss durch die Tür da gegangen sein. [versucht zuerst, sie aufzuziehen, dann will er sie wütend mit seinen Sai bearbeiten] * Leonardo: [hält Raphael auf] Noch einmal von vorn: Was hätte Donnie gemacht!? * Michelangelo: [blickt den Kraangdroiden an] Ich hab's!! [alle drei benutzen den Kraangdroiden als Rammbock an der Tür] Trivia * In dieser Folge werden die Plotverbindungen aus den Endszenen der Folgen "TCRI" und "The Pulverizer Returns!" konkretisiert. * Hier wird auch Mr. O'Neils Vorname "Kirby" das erste Mal offiziell in der Serie verwendet. Charaktere Quellen * http://de.tmnt.wikia.com/wiki/Operation:_Break_Out Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:1. Staffel